It's the Quiet Ones You Have to Watch
by renandli
Summary: 7th year under Snape. Hannah's the only serious student left at Hogwarts, but doesn't she deserve some fun too? When Hannah tries to make due with a book, Neville to the rescue. !dirty neville OOC SMUT and language MA


a/n I don't own any of these characters and I, as a mere scribe, in no way condone their smutty actions. I wrote this cause I needed a break from my Narnia multi-chapter. enjoy.

Hannah Abbott sat in the far back corner of Hogwart's library. A brilliant sunny Saturday dawned outside but the honey-blonde Hufflepuff would not be enjoying it. Rather, she was stuck in the dreary dusty stacks as she continued to study for her NEWTs. Sometimes it felt she was the only one taking this school year seriously, everyone else was so concerned with the outside world where Voldemort loomed large and terrifying. Hannah just couldn't wrap her mind around the danger outside these walls, it was all she could do to focus on her texts.

And that was how she liked it until she found herself lonely and alone pouring through her Charms notes.

Hours passed, Hannah hadn't seen even Madam Pince since she began her Potions homework let alone any of her classmates. Her mind was swimming so she decided to take a break. Pushing back from the table, she went over to a grimy window and looked out on the grounds. And there below were her classmates. The sane peers who had escaped the confines of the castle, dropping the stress of living under Snape's thumb as they ran and joked in the sunlight.

Slumping against the window, Hannah let self-pity wash over her, it was just so hard to find the joy in life at Hogwarts. With little else to do, Hannah returned to her books.

She found it even harder to concentrate now that she had taken a break. Guiltily Hannah looked around, checking through the bookcases to see if anyone was around before pulling a paperback book out of her book bag. "The Stable Boy" a tawdry novel that Hannah had stolen from her mother made for much more interesting reading than History of Magic.

Hannah got lost in the hot and steamy exploits of Rory the stable boy and his over sexed mistress, Lady Thistleswithe. She was rereading the part about toe sucking when her own urges got to be too much. Gazing through the stacks again, Hannah made sure she was alone before letting her hand travel under her school skirt. As Rory explored _the milky white thighs of his forbidden lover_, Hannah tickled and teased her own thighs. When Rory made _dark desire blossom within her quivering walls_, she pushed her fingers into her underpants, rubbing her pussy until her own blossom was about to burst.

"Hey, Abbott. What do you think you're doing?"

Hannah was shocked out of her fantasy as Neville Longbottom came around the corner. As nonchalantly as possible, she removed her hand from her knickers, attempting to act as if he hadn't just interrupted her masturbating to bored, housewife porn.

It took a half-minute to collect herself enough to respond, "I'm studying, NEWTs are just around the corner, you know." Under the table, Hannah was wiping her slick fingers on her skirt.

"It's such a nice day outside, you're a good little girl to be in here _studying_ so hard." Something about the way he said studying made Hannah squirm. How long had the boy been there? Surely he couldn't play it so cool if he had witnessed Hannah pleasuring herself? Neville looked at her with those cool hazel eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips. His confidence had grown by leaps and bounds in the past few months as he fought against Snape and the Death Eaters.

"Well, yes, but this is important. I want to work at Gringotts after graduation, they have very high standards, and..." Hannah trailed off as Neville swiped her copy of "The Stable Boy" and began thumbing through it.

Stopping about half way through, Neville began reading into the library's silence. _Rory slowly peeled his britches off of his narrow hips, the thing fabric had left little to the imagination after he waded out of the creek. Hanging his clothes from a low tree branch, Lady Thistlewithe watched from her hidden vantage point as her chiseled servant stretched out on the grassy slope to dry his body under the hot attention of the afternoon sun. Her hungry eyes devoured the sight of his rigid love shaft twitching as a light breeze teased at his skin_.

"Yes, very important study materials of the highest standard." Winking, Neville teased the blushing girl. Hannah was mortified that he would put her on the spot like this, it was one thing to read the words of the dirty novel, it was another entirely to have them read to her by a boy she had crushed on for over a year.

Stunned and ashamed at being caught, Hannah stammered out, "I was just, I don't usually..."

"See, I don't know if I believe that, Abbott. You were working those fingers like you do this all the time, you probably enjoy that I caught you just now. You'll probably spank your hamster extra hard tonight thinking about me watching." Hannah froze as Neville came round the table and took the chair next to her, sliding it closer until their knees touched as he sat talking to her.

Neville twisted to place an arm on the back of her chair, opened the book and read another sample directly into Hannah's ear. _Lady Thistleswithe's heavy breast peeked out from under her disheveled silk robe. The pert nipple catching the delicate fabric so it could not slide across her silken skin as Rory advanced on her yet again. His peasant lips trailed dry, impertinent kisses from her jaw down until he found that nipple. Sucking the swollen flesh into his mouth, he was returned to the primal urges of youth_. Neville paused again, "Sounds like Rory might have some mommy issues, I'm starting to worry about where their relationship is heading." Neville closed the book and set it deliberately right side up in front of Hannah. She looked down at the cover, a bodice-ripper of the most carnal sort.

Hannah found she was crying and wiped at the tears collecting on her cheeks. "You've had your fun, can you just leave me alone, please. Neville, please."

"Pretty, pretty Hannah." Neville lightly stroked her cheek, licking her tears from his finger. "You shouldn't be this uptight. I was just having a little fun. You remember fun, right? Before Snape took over and everyone became scared of their shadows. You work so hard at classes, let yourself have some fun. Let me show you how to have fun." Neville took her by the jaw and forced Hannah to look at him.

"But I have so much studying to do, my future is at stake." Even as she said it, Hannah knew it was a lame excuse.

Neville gave a bitter little laugh, "Future? None of know if tomorrow will ever get here, You-Know-Who is out there killing people, Hannah. We all need to get as much pleasure out of today as we can." Hannah shook her head and looked close to tears again. "Fine, Abbott, if you won't have fun unless you're sure you'll get some NEWTs, I'll be your partner in Herbology..." Hannah lit up, with Neville as her partner her NEWT was a forgone conclusion. "If you let me smell your fingers."

Hannah pulled back comically fast, nearly falling out of her chair as she tried to understand what Neville had just proposed. Eroticism and revulsion mixed together at the thought of him sniffing the fingers that had been covered with her girly juices. "What?" was all her feeble mind could manage to say.

"I want to know what Abbott à la mode smells like." Neville shrugged and then leered closer to her, "Actually, if I'm completely truthful, I want to know what Abbott à la mode tastes like." His hazel eyes were dark and lecherous as Neville tilted his head to sniff at Hannah's neck.

His hot breath on her skin turned her insides liquid. Hannah shifted to cross her legs, begging her body to not react to this confusing attention but she could already feel a growing wetness in her knickers.

Suddenly, Neville grabbed one of her books and shoved his chair a foot to the right, flipping another book into Hannah's lap, he buried his head in a studious fashion between the covers. Seconds later, Madam Pinch walked by. The vulturous librarian sneered at the duo but could not fault them for damaging her precious books so wandered away to skulk around more darkened corners of the library.

Neville thumped his chair closer until he was practically on top of Hannah. "So, how about it Abbott? A small favor and that NEWT will be a cake walk."

Hannah bit hard on her bottom lip and then closed her eyes as she brought her right hand from under the table. Keeping her eyes tight shut, she felt Neville pull her hand up to his face, could hear his sniffing at her left over scent.

Neville growled, "I don't think this will be enough, Abbott." He took her fingers into his mouth, sucking at the flesh, licking them clean of her dried fluids. Hannah's insides twisted and she felt her nipples harden. Hannah's breath caught in her throat, causing her chest to skip erratically. Neville moaned into her hand, his tongue poking between the two fingers in his mouth. He let her hand fall back to the table, in a husky whisper he nudged at Hannah's rising horniness. "Delicious." He plucked at her erect nipple, twisting it between his thumb and forefinger. "Can I go for dessert, Hannah? You need a release, you're too tense and there's no reason to hold off until tomorrow what you want today." His knuckles grazed against her breast raising gooseflesh across her whole chest.

Surprising herself, Hannah nodded.

In a flash, Neville was under the table, thumbs caressing her knees. Hannah's eyes snapped open, she grabbed her wand, sent up a silencing spell and an avoidance spell to hide their shenanigans.

Fingers inched along her inner thighs, instinctively Hannah slammed her legs together, cursing under her breath as Neville's laugh floated up to her ears. Instead the fingers went up her outer thighs until finding her knickers. Persistent tugs pulled at the white cotton until Hannah rose her hips to let Neville slip them down to her ankles.

She shifted her ass to the very edge of the chair and bravely spread her legs. Neville dove in enthusiastically, teasing the ready and rosy folds of her sex. Almost instantly, Hannah began panting, flinging her head back, her thighs already shaking in pleasure. Hannah held tight to the chair back, her body was electric. It felt so good she wanted to shove Neville away so she could hold the feeling.

Neville must have felt her muscles legs tensing, he pushed her thighs down to keep her from kicking out. Above, Hannah started to moan, grateful for the silencing spell. Neville poked a thin, long finger inside her, slowing his tongue to match his thrusting. His finger drew out the intoxicating juice from Hannah's center, the taste goading Neville to new levels of desire. Not able to hold back any more, Neville vigorously flicked his sandpaper tongue against Hannah's clit, abusing the tiny bundle of nerves. Hannah began thrusting her hips up, desperate to get all of her nooks and crannies attended.

A last gutteral wail signaled Hannah falling over the brink, her pussy flooded Neville's mouth with Abbott à la mode just as he had wanted. Hannah slouched into the hard chair, panting as her body throbbed with pleasure. Neville sat back, watching her pussy quake, licking his fingers to savor the experience. Slowly, Neville slid Hannah's knickers completely off, unzipping his trousers he stowed the plain white panties near his cock.

Ready to move, Neville pushed Hannah's chair back, he slithered up her body until he was face-to-face with the delirious girl. He pulled her breathless mouth into a deep kiss, spreading some of her own wetness on Hannah's face. "Anytime you get the itch to read that book again, come and get me instead." Neville murmured against her lips as she nodded her way into another toe-curling kiss.


End file.
